


Logic

by WolfPrintProductions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Family Drama, First Time, Flashbacks, Gang Violence, Home, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multi, Rivalry, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, choni, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrintProductions/pseuds/WolfPrintProductions
Summary: Toni already has a hard life by being born & raised in the Southside of Riverdale, now her life is about to take a huge turn when she transfers Riverdale high school. How will Toni cope?orWill a fiery redhead make Toni's life easier?





	Logic

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written on this site before. This is my first time writing on here, so I hope you guys like it. All chapters will have songs titles from my favorite rapper Logic. I feel like Toni & Cheryl's characters can relate to some of them. There will be a verse at the beginning of each chapter. All my stories are copywritten. Enjoy guys.

Aye, let me just rap  
I've upgraded while they've waited  
Will they love it, will they hate it  
Never fade it I evade it  
Cause I never really want to complicate it  
Think I've made it, yes I did  
I'm giving them bars like a bid  
Let me rewind it like a vid  
"Did he just say that?" Yes, I did  
And they wanna get it like I live  
God damn mother fucker what I gotta give  
Way back in DC, I live  
On the way to that everlasting life  
Will they rob you? Yeah, they might  
Hold up, wait a minute, van to the right  
On this road to success, I've faced my fears  
Then hop on that flight  
I've upgraded  
.......  
Toni is in her bed sleeping after a long ass shift at the Whyte Wyrm, and the pink haired girl is exhausted. Toni just got home like 3 hours ago, It was hella busy last night, and Toni was working her ass off. On top of bartending last night Toni had to kick two guys out last night because they kept staring shit, and fucking up the place. Don't get Toni wrong, she loves the Whyte Wyrm & all, but damn she needs a break. After dealing with a hard-ass break-up with her ex-girlfriend Nikki, Toni thought it would be better moving on & doing things with her boys. That's all she can dream about is being happy, but her dream is cut short when she hears a banging noise. The young lady serpent stirs when she hears the banging getting louder. Toni already know who this person is. She is going to kill Sweet Pea for disturbing her. 

“Topaz! Open up!” A familiar voice said as they bang again. 

Toni growls throwing the covers off her body. Toni storms towards the door jerking it open. “What is it Sweets?” Toni grumbles in anger. All she wanted was some sleep. 

Sweets rolls his eyes, and walks in. “Get up for school.” Sweet Pea said grabbing come cereal. 

Toni glares at him. “Why didn’t you eat before you came over here? That’s my cereal.” Toni said plopping down on her couch wanting to go back to sleep. 

“My cousin is staying over at my place. He ate up all my food, you think I eat a lot?” Sweet Pea said grabbing some milk and pours it over his cereal. 

Toni rolls her eyes. “Damn, Clarence got you again?” Toni asked shaking her head. Toni swear she wants to beat Clarence's ass, he came over to her trailer one time, and ate up all of her shit. Toni was pissed. 

“Yes. I knew I should’ve hidden those pizzas.” Sweet Pea said eating his cereal rolling his eyes basically at himself for being to stupid. 

“I told you to stop buying the good shit when he comes here. You don’t listen. Anyway, school doesn’t start until later. Why am I up so early?” Toni asked snuggling up to her pillow that’s on the couch.

“Mayor McCoy shut down Southside high. We’re going to Riverdale high now.” Sweet Pea said taking the last bite of his cereal.

Toni springs up from her spot on the couch. “WHAT?!” Toni’s eyes are wide. 

Sweet Pea nods. “Yep. I found out this morning. Now, get up shortie.” Sweet Pea said pulling her up. 

Toni groans. “Fine. I’ll be quick.” Toni said walking into her bathroom. Sweet Pea hears the shower running.

“I’m watching Reign!” Sweet Pea said turning on Netflix. Toni can actually afford Netflix and apple music. Nothing else really. Sweet Pea picks up where he left off on Season 3 episode 10. 

“God, she is so hot.” Sweet Pea said to himself talking about Adelaide Kane. His future wife. 

Toni opens the door, and peeks out. “Sweets hand me that towel over there.” Toni points to the towel hanging on a chair.

Sweet Pea pauses his show and grabs the towel. “Here Tiny.” Sweet Pea hands her towel. 

“Thanks. I swear you need to meet Adelaide Kane.” Toni wraps the towel around her body, and begins to freshen up.

“You think? I’m in love with her. She’s so hot. I don’t know what Australians have in their water, but they’re so fucking sexy.” Sweet Pea gushes.

Toni rolls her eyes, and rinses her mouth out. “I swear you’ll pass out if you ever met her.” Toni said going into her room to put on her clothes.

“You’re the one to talk. Oh my god, Eliza Taylor & Alycia Debnam-Carey are so fucking hot.” Sweet Pea impersonates Toni. 

Toni comes out of her room and throws a pillow at him. “Don’t talk about my wives.” Toni said grabbing her bag, keys, wallet, and camera. 

“Whatever. Anyway, did you hear about Eliza going to New York Comic Con?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yep, I bought us tickets.” Toni winks at him. Sweet Pea squeals in happiness. 

“I love you Tiny.” Sweet Pea turns the TV off, and hugs her.

“Yeah, whatever.” Toni punches his shoulder playfully, and walks out of her trailer locking it. 

Sweet Pea grins when Toni pulls the sheet of her car. “We’re taking Eliza?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Yep, it’s going to rain three days this week. I don’t want to get Eliza wet?” Toni wiggles her eyebrows.

“You would.” Sweet Pea chuckles and gets into the car. “Eliza is so sexy.” Sweet Pea said gushing over the car as he put his seat belt on. Toni stole her a 1969 Chevy Camaro. It’s a pink color like her highlights with white racing stripes on the hood and trunk of her car. 

“I know.” Toni laughs putting on Drake’s “In my feelings” as she buckles up. 

“Kiki do you love me? Are you riding?” Sweet Pea sings as Toni pulls out of the trailer park. Toni laughs as she drives to Riverdale high.  
…..  
At school

The students in the parking lot turn their heads to the loud music coming from a car that pulls into the parking lot. 

Toni is rapping Nicki’s Minaj’s part from Big Bank. 

“Diamond chains on my ankle Young Money in the cut like a shank though Tell T.I.P. Rubber bands in my bankroll Show my ass like a stank hoe” Toni raps.

“Big Bank take lil bank, Big Bank take lil bank” Sweet Pea raps. Toni cuts her car off, and leans back to grab her stuff from back seat. She gets out with Sweet Pea, and they see Fangs and Jughead walking up to them. 

“We heard you down the street.” Fang chuckles hugging Toni.

“I know. He wanted me to play the damn song. You guys ready?” Toni asked her boys.

“Yep, let’s get this over with.” Jughead said walking towards the school with his clique. 

As soon as they stepped inside of the school, they were met with this ginger haired dude, some fine ass Latina girl who has a table up in the hallway. 

“Friends. On behalf of the students and faculty here at Riverdale High, welcome to your new school!” She said motioning behind her at the hallway filled with students, smiling brightly, to ease this transition, I’ve set up a registration desk where you can get your locker assignments, class schedules, and a list of sports and extracurriculars.” She said pointing to each stack of papers on the desk in front of her.

Toni looks at his girl with a raised brow. Sweet Pea just licks his lips, Adelaide Kane will just have to wait. He wants this girl, and he wants her bad. 

“Stand down, Eva Peron!” A voice yelled from the steps as a redhead comes walking down the steps with a group of people behind her.

“Damn.” Toni says in her head. Now, this is a girl who Toni wants to get at.

“There’s the school spirit I so fondly remember.” Jughead deadpanned. Toni smiles at him a bit.

“Cheryl. No one invited fascist barbie to the party.” Veronica snapped making Toni’s eyes go wide. This is not Toni’s scene. Breaking skulls on the other hand is right up her alley. Toni can tell her boys are ready to do some damage. 

“Wrong, Veronica. No one invited Southside scum to our school.” The redhead said sending Veronica a hard glare, “Listen up, ragamuffins. I will not allow Riverdale High’s above average GPA to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with underachievers.” Cheryl’s eyes scanned the crowd of southsiders with a look of disgust on her face, “So please, do us all a favor and find some other school to debase with your hardscrabble ways.” Cheryl finished. 

“Did this bitch just….” Toni thinks. Toni takes this time to step up to the redhead. No one talks about her family this way, she doesn’t care how cute this girl is.  
Toni snarls. “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face?” Toni was about so close to talking out her pocket knife to cut this girl with. 

Cheryl smiled wickedly, “Happily, Queen of the buskers.” Cheryl snaps.

Toni and her boys were about to beat down Cheryl and her little crew until Archie stepped forward, “Okay guys, everyone, can we just put our northside-southside differences apart and start over new? A new slate?” Archie asked looking at both groups as they glared at each other.

Toni and her clique were waiting for someone to make a wrong move. 

“You don’t speak for the bulldogs, Andrews.” Reggie said with anger. Now, this is a guy Sweet Pea doesn’t like. Oh, would he love to kick this dude ass around the world in 80 days. 

They were about to fight until Principal Weatherbee stepped out of his office, “Alright. That’s enough pomp and circumstance. Everyone, let’s get to class.” No one moved from their position as the two rivals continue to glare at each other. “Now!” Weatherbee demanded.

Everybody heads to their classes without another word. Toni damn sure doesn’t want to get suspended for kicking some ass. Toni heads to her first Class which is Math. 

“Who you got first, Tiny?” Fangs asked as they head down the hall.

“Math, with some woman named Ms. Todd.” Toni said.

Jughead smiles. “She’s cool T. Besides she lets you do anything you want, just don’t pull your phone out while she’s teaching, other than that, you’re cool.” Jughead is walking Toni to class. Jughead knows how these bulldogs can be. Toni can still get hurt, so the boys follow Toni until she’s in class. 

“Thanks guys. See you idiots at lunch.” Toni kisses all three of their cheeks and goes into class telling Ms. Todd who she is. The boys watch Toni sit down in the back of the class pulling her phone out. They all smile and head to their classes before they get into trouble.  
….  
At Lunch  
Toni is at lunch with her crew talking about the meeting their going to have tonight.

“Tiny, I heard Eliza was going to New York. Are you going?” Fangs asked. 

“Duh. Future wife. Here.” Toni pulls out 3 passes and hands them to her boys.

“Whoop. I can’t wait. How did you afford these anyway?” Sweet Pea asked putting his pass into his pocket.

Toni sighs. “Well…” Toni doesn’t even finish her sentence. 

“Toni, did you strip again?” Fangs asked with wide eyes.

“No, dummy. It was Sean.” Toni said taking a bit of her sandwich. Toni doesn't like mentioning her family to people, they were fucked up in different ways, well except her grandfather and her brother. 

Fangs & Sweet Pea look at her with wide eyes. Jughead is confused.

“Who’s Sean?” Jughead asked them. Jughead is beyond confused now, he's never heard this name before. Jughead thinks if it's someone new to the Serpents, or the Southside period. 

“My brother.” Toni said taking another bite. Jughead looks at her with a confused look.

“I thought you were the only child.” He said with a raised brow. Toni sighs, she hates telling people about her life sometimes. 

“I didn’t want anybody to know. My brother fucked up when we were going up Jug. He’s stolen a lot of shit, and he had a choice, go to jail, or the army. Guess which one he picked.” Toni said eating her fries. 

“Toni, how is Sean? Have talked to him?” Fangs asked in concern. Fangs knows that Toni has had it harder than any of them.

“No, he sent me a letter with a check. Guys, he sent me 5 grand.” Toni whispers. 

Sweet Pea’s eyes widen. “What?!” Sweet Pea asked. Toni hits his leg when people look over at them.

“Shut up Pea. Yeah, he sent me 5 grand.” Toni said shrugging like it's no big deal. 

“Tiny, why aren’t you out of the trailer park?” Jughead asked his friend. If he had 5 grand he’d get out of the southside. 

“Because, of my grandfather guys. Remember he is old, and he has medical bills that needs to be paid. I can’t just leave him like that. I love him too much to that to him.” Toni finishes. 

“Damn, how is Grandpa Topaz anyway?” Fangs asked playing with his rings. Fangs hopes Grandpa Topaz is doing alright. 

“He’s fine. Guys, can you go and check on him sometimes, you know while I’m at work?” The pink haired girl asked. She gets worried about him, when he's left alone. 

“T, we got your back. You know that.” Sweet Pea said putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Sweets, I just don’t want anything to happen to him while I’m working. I went over his house last night, and gave him his medicine.” Toni said sipping on her drink.

“We got you Tiny. So, when is this New York Comic Con?” Fangs asked with a smile. 

“Next weekend. I already told FP about it. We’re leaving Friday, and coming back on Sunday, so you three idiots better be ready.” Toni said pulling out her phone winking at them. 

“Hey, guys.” Veronica greets them with a smile. Ronnie looks over at Sweet Pea who has a huge grin on his face. 

“Hey V. What’s up?” Jughead asked the Latina.

Ronnie smiles at Jughead. "May I sit here? I don't feel like sitting with the vixens today." Ronnie asked. As of this morning Ronnie is tired of Cheryl attitude towards people. 

“Sure. We won’t bite.” Fangs said scooting over so Veronica can sit down. 

“Well, I do.” Sweet Pea winks at her. Veronica blushes at his statement. 

Toni punches him in the arm. “Shut up, Pea.” Toni shakes her head at him. “Sorry about him.” Toni said to Ronnie. 

“He’s cool, and cute.” Ronnie winks back him. Sweet Pea blushes and eats his food. 

“Hey Juggy.” Betty greets her boyfriend. 

“Hey babe.” Jug scoots over so Betty can sit down beside him. 

Veronica speaks. “So, Toni, you like photography?” Ronnie asked nodding at her camera that’s on the table. 

“Yep, it’s my passion. I hope I can go to school overseas.” Toni said with smile. Toni want to go to Greece and take pictures. 

“You wanna leaves us?” Fangs puts his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. 

Toni chuckles at him. “I don’t, but I need to explore guys, you know that.” Toni said.

“We know, are going shopping next Thursday? Got to look good.” Fangs said motioning to his clothes. 

“We might as well.” Toni shrugs her shoulders. Fangs nods and smiles.

“What’s going on Next Thursday?” Betty asked.

“Tiny, got us tickets to go see Eliza Taylor, and Bob Morley. We all love The 100, so we’re going to New York City.” Sweet Pea said with a smile.

“Are you serious? Damn, I wanted to go.” Ronni said with a pout. 

“I know a guy.” Toni told the Latina with a small smile. 

Ronnie smiles. “Really? He can get two more tickets?” She asked putting on her puppy dog eyes that can make anybody's knees go weak. Toni chuckles at the Latina puppy dog eyes, Toni smiles at her. 

“Yeah, I love the show too. It’s awesome. I wish Lindsey Morgan was going too.” Betty said with a pout. Jughead kisses it away. 

“Ugh, me too. She’s bae.” Sweet Pea sighs dreamily. Fangs rolls his eyes playfully. 

Toni shakes her head at him. “Yeah, I can get you both in. Is Archie going too?” Toni asked Ronnie. 

“He doesn’t like the show.” Ronnie rolls her eyes. All of their eyes widen, how can this fool not like The 100. Fangs speaks up. 

“He's Stupid. Besides Fear the walking dead, & Reign. The 100 is one of the best shows on TV.” Fangs said.

Jughead nods. "That is true. I'm pumped up and ready to go to this thing." Jug said fist bumping his friends. 

“Damn right.” Sweet Pea high fives his friend with a grin. 

“They saw my pictures on Instagram. They want me to do some of photos at the convention.” Toni smiles.

“Shut up Tiny. No way. You’re getting paid right?” Sweet Pea raises a brow. 

“Of course. I don’t do shit for free.” Toni chuckles.

“Sorry, about Cheryl and Reggie this morning. They had no right talking to you guys like that.” Ronnie told them.

“I can handle Hot tamale. Sweet Pea wants to break Reggie’s nose I know that. I’m glad Sweets didn’t hit him.” Toni said nudging the taller boy. 

“He better be lucky I didn’t.” Sweet Pea said rolling his eyes. "Besides he couldn't handle me if he tried too." 

"Who is that cute guy over there?" Fangs nudges his head towards Cheryl's table.

Everyone looks over at what he's looking at. Ronnie speaks up.

"Oh, that's Kevin. Our gay best friend. You should totally ask him out, I'm pretty sure he thinks you're cute too." Ronnie said nudging fangs with her arm.

"Maybe I will. So, you gotta work tonight, T?" Fangs asked the smaller girl. 

“Yep.” Toni rolls her eyes. She needs to find another job, because bartending is urking her nerves. 

“Well, be careful. Call us if you need anything.” Betty said with a smile.

“I will.” Toni said standing up to throw her trash away. With that being said the bell rings for them to go to their next class. 

“One more class to go tiny.” Sweet Pea said warping his arm around her.

“I know, luckily I have my boys with me.” Toni said wrapping her arm around Sweets waist as they walk to their last class of the day.  
…..  
In Science

[Sent 3:10 PM] Sweets, get me out of here. Mr. Parks is so boring. 

[Incoming 3:10 PM] I wish I could Tiny, but I ’m trapped in weight lifting. 

[Sent 3:11 PM] I hate u!!!!!

[Incoming 3:11 PM] Luv u 2 Tiny. 

Toni shakes her head, man she hates science down to the fucking T. Toni looks over at Cheryl who’s taking notes at everything Mr. Parks is saying. 

“Such a nerd.” Toni thinks in her head. “But she’s hot though.”

“Okay, Class. I will be assigning partners for your science project.” Mr. Parks said picking up his clipboard.

“Great.” Toni grumbles under her breath. A fucking project on her first day, just what she needed. 

“Toni & Cheryl, you two will be partners.” Mr. Parks puts his clipboard back down on his desk.

Toni’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry. Me & who?” Toni asked with a raised brow.

“You and Cheryl, Miss Topaz.” Mr. Parks repeated once again. Toni can tell he's an impatient man. 

“I’d rather work with our class hamster.” Toni said crossing her arms. The class laughs, but Cheryl doesn’t think it was too funny. 

“I don’t want to work with Southside scum anyway. Can I work by myself?” Cheryl asked not wanting to be partnered up with the serpent. She doesn't want Toni messing up her GPA. 

“No. Either you two partner up, or you get an F.” Mr. Parks said.

“This is bullshit.” Toni said in anger as she glares at her teacher. Being partnered with Cheryl Blossom is like teaming up with Ghoulies in Toni’s opinion. 

“Language!” Mr. Parks scolds at the young serpent. 

“Whatever.” Toni rolls her eyes. She can’t wait for this bell to ring in a minute. 

As soon as the bell rings Toni hurries out of class, she can’t wait to get home. Toni stops by her locker, and throws her science book in. 

“Tiny, how was class?” Sweets asked wrapping his arm around her. 

“Boring as fuck. Dude, I have to partner up with Cheryl Blossom.” Toni slams her locker shut causing heads to turn at her. “What?!” Toni said angrily, everyone goes back to what they were doing. 

“Damn, did she say anything else to you?” Sweet Pea asked as they start to walk outside.

“She called me Southside scum again. Somebody better get her Sweets before I kill her. She has no right to call us that. She doesn’t even know us.” Toni said as they walk up to her car.

“I know Tiny.” Sweet Pea pats her shoulder softly. Toni sighs shaking her head. 

“I can’t kill her because she’s kind of cute.” Toni said unlocking her car throwing her shit in the back. 

“She is, but she’s evil Tiny. I mean not even on our first day she’s already talking shit.” Sweet Pea said putting his seat belt on. 

“Yeah, I know. How was weight training?” Toni said starting her car up and cutting the air on. 

“Man, I almost got suspended on my first day. Those damn bulldogs. Reggie’s got one more time with me Tiny, or I’m going to jail.” Sweet Pea said rolling his window down.

“I hear that.” Toni fists bump Sweet Pea. Toni speeds down the road heading home thinking of one thing. 

“We’ve upgraded.” Toni said in her head as she heads back to the Southside with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Choni moments next chapter, along with some moments with Sweet Pea & Ronnie. I will do flashback's on Toni's Sweet Pea's & Fangs lives. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. P.S. Eliza, Alycia, & Adelaide are sexy. Also here's a picture of Toni's car : http://classiccardb.com/uploads/postfotos/1969-camaro-nitto-tires-american-racing-wheels-fuchsia-paint-2.JPG


End file.
